Camping
' Camping' is an episode of The Upside Down Show. Characters Present *Shane *David *Puppet *Schmuzzies *Bob the Blanket *Fido the Fly *Action Fingers *Snorer debut *Rooster debut *Bugle Guy debut *Girl debut *Mrs. Foil Summary It's bedtime, and Puppet needs help getting to sleep, so Shane and David have prepared a lullaby for him. It seems nice at first...until it ends with a big rock solo with the Schmuzzies! Puppet soon gets to sleep later, Shane gets Fido to sleep, David gets the Schmuzzies to sleep, and finally Shane gets Bob the Blanket and a cabbage to sleep. Shane and David don't feel tired until the viewer presses the yawn button. They go their seperate bedrooms- but a marching band is in Shane's and rhinos are in David's! They have no bedrooms, so now they call the Action Fingers to help them get a place to sleep. They couldn't find any, so now it's up to Shane and David to have their usual room finding. The first place they go to is a pitch black room that looks like a perfect place to sleep- until some man comes in snoring away! Shane and David soon find out it's the Snoring Room, which is a very bad place to sleep unless you like snoring! The next place Shane and David end up in is a room with comfy beds, so they try to get in them- only a rooster is trying to wake them up! They send him away in some sort of bird language, which he goes away. They try to sleep, but are awoken by Bugle Guy, who tells them that they are in the Wake Up Room. panic room They leave that and go back to the apartment to find a place to sleep there. Puppet can't get to sleep again, so Shane and David make an extended version of the lullaby they sung earlier, and it makes Puppet fall asleep instantly! Shane and David go to one last room, which is a room with a whole bunch of shapes. Shane and David try to sleep on them, but keep falling off or sleeping in an uncomfortable way. A girl comes and tells them that they are in the Shape Room. She goes and counts the sides of the hexagon that Shane was trying to sleep on, resulting in an instant replay. They leave after not finding a place to sleep. It's getting very late and they decide to go outside. There, they see Mrs. Foil camping, and they go camping for the very first time! They eat marshmallows and then fall asleep in their sleeping bags. They wake up after sleeping like a log and go back to the apartment to wake everyone up. They give everyone sleeping bags, including Puppet, some Schmuzzies, and us! Instant Replay This episode's instant replay is the girl counting the sides of a hexagon in the Shape Room. Trivia *This is an episode where Shane and David do not say, "But whatever you do, don't hit the ???? button." *A strange thing about this episode is that Bugle Guy, who would later appear in Marching Band, is in the Wake Up Room. Also, the marching band from that same episode appears in Shane's bedroom. *wrong turnes *snoring room *wake up room *panic room *shape room Category:Episodes Category:Season 1